Bertrand
Bertrand is Penelope Spectra's loyal servant. He obeys her every command. Appearance/History Bertrand is barely powerful enough to maintain a solid form outside of the Ghost Zone, but seems to have learned to take advantage of it in order to shapeshift. Even though he can morph into whatever he wants, he seems to have two standard formes: human and ghost. His human form has the appearance of a short man with grey hair, a grey moustache and a butler-like aspect. His true ghost form is that of an amorphous green blob that is not much bigger than his short human form. Bertrand first appears in "My Brother's Keeper" as the assistant of Casper High's new counselor, Penelope Spectra. He helps Spectra to low Danny's self esteem several times, by means such as attacking him (first as a hornet, then as a puma), and making him pull the fire alarm. Danny, Sam and Tucker later figure out that he and Spectra are actually ghosts and that they plan about killing Jazz with the Spirit Sparkler, in order to produce enough misery so they can keep their youthful appearances. Danny finally manages to get his self-confidence back, and proceeds to retaliate Bertrand and Spectra. Bertrand turns into a ninja and challenges Danny to a duel (taking the opportunity to show off his skills). Danny simply stares at him with a bored expression and says, "I so don't have time for this" before sucking ninja-Bertrand into the Fenton Thermos. Bertrand reappears in "Doctor's Disorders", using the name "Dr. Bert Rand". He is the doctor that takes the sick teens to "North Mercy Hospital" (revealed to be "No Mercy Hospital" when some of the letters were peeled off). In the hospital, he uses sleeping gas to put Sam, Paulina and Danny to sleep, and then he reveals himself to be Bertrand, leaving Danny frustrated for not noticing the similarity between the names before getting unconscious. He locks Danny in ghost-proofs restraints, and flies away after Danny awakens, leaving him with Spectra. He is later seen with Dash watching TV, until he is attacked by Danny. He gets angry and shapeshifts again, this time into a zombie-like doctor, scaring Dash away. He creates a giant scalpel, and Tucker tries to attack him with the Fenton Lipstick, which Bertrand knocks away. He turns the scalpel into a syringe, and proceeds to harm Tucker with it, but Danny kicks him against the wall, making him change back to his human form. Bertrand ends up getting sucked into the Fenton Thermos once again. Bertrand appears in "The Fright Before Christmas" among the group of ghosts that break into the Ghost Writer's mansion when they find out that he broke the annual truce and then help Danny save Christmas. Bertrand makes a brief appearance in "Girls' Night Out", giving news about Skulker and Johnny 13 being in Amity Park to their respective girlfriends, Ember and Kitty, and Spectra who was joining them. Kitty gets mad and blows Bertrand a banishing kiss, making him disappear, but then brings him back. He runs away in panic. This time, Spectra displays annoyance towards Bertrand, complaining about the fact that he had returned. Bertrand appears in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". He is seen in the group of ghosts attacking Danny in the Ghost Zone, in his zombie doctor form. He also contributed to turn the Eath intangible to help saving it from the Disasteroid. Personality Bertrand is very stoic and sometimes sarcastic about every little aspect of the people he meets. But he can get whiny when he is the only man 'out' of the loop. He is very sadistic and every bit as cunningly evil and psychologically aggravating as Penelope Spectra, as they happily attempt to kill many people in order to accomplish their plans and enjoy lowering people's self-esteem. Unlike her, however, he is more straightforward with his taunts, while Spectra uses falsely kind words to persuade her victims and shatter their self-confidence from within. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Bertrand can fly, hover, and float since he is a ghost but it is also possible because of his shape shift ability. It is never clear how fast he can fly or what his limit is. *'Superhuman Strength': It is not clear on how strong he is but it is clear that he is not stronger than Danny. *'Superhuman Agility: '''His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. *'''Invisibility and Intangibility: Standard ghost powers. Bertrand rarely uses them, since he almost always disguised in human form. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Blast': Bertrand can fire green rays. *'Shapeshifting': Bertrand has the ability to shapeshift and is possibly the only ghost who can change his appearance by his own will (besides Amorpho). He has many forms but his most commonly used forms are: his generic ghost form, his human form, a giant fat hornet, and a tiger/panther. Other forms he has used are: a wolf, a monster, a doctor and maybe even other ghosts. *'Object Creation': He can create objects to use as weapons, such as a scalpel or a syringe. It is unknown if he can only do that when he is shapeshifted. *'Misery Empowerment': Never shown, but it is assumed that he shares this power with Spectra, according to his own statement: "there'll be enough anguish and misery in that room to keep us ''young forever". Weakness Even though Bertrand is a fairly tough opponent, being able to outsmart other people by changing his forms and blending in, he has a huge disadvantage of not being prepared for any attacks. His combat strategies leave something to be desired. Furthermore, he is considerably weak when it comes to sheer strength. These problems were evident in both times he was defeated. Also, he sometimes talks too much and may accidentally reveal a secret. Trivia *Bertrand was the first ghost with the ability to shapeshift, but Amorpho appeared and became the second one later in the series. Even though they share the same power, they have different uses for it: Amorpho only shape shifts when he's ''bored ''and Bertrand only shape shifts when it's ''necessary. *He is similar to Skulker in which both have their true forms as green blobs, but are rarely seen in them: Skulker is usually in his suit and Bertrand is usually in his human form (in regular circumstances) or in another form (when battling). *It could be possible that Bertrand used to be a butler before he died but he could also be a native to the Ghost Zone. *Bertrand is also the name of a character in 'Young Dracula' in which Bertrand is a vampire who is over 400 years old, but looks young. This is similar to the ghost, especially considering they are both supernatural creatures and (assumably) old. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males